


Sleepy Bois Inc Fantasy AU

by RenWrites486



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, DSMP, DreamSMP - Freeform, DreamTeam is Evil, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid - Freeform, Minecraft, My First Fanfic, Subscribe to Technoblade, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Work In Progress, foundFamily, philza - Freeform, sbi, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenWrites486/pseuds/RenWrites486
Summary: (This AU is based loosely off of @ChewyPepsiCola's BlueSonder AU; I am not creative) A Fantasy, Family, and Hybrid AU. It is very Techno centric.In a rural part of the world a bustling Utopia of bakers, blacksmiths, librarians, and civilians a corrupt tyranny is hidden behind a façade. The Utopia is made out of Demons, Harpies, Sirens, and the rare and elusive Piglins.
Kudos: 56





	1. Technoblade

Techno’s breath was raspy and wavering. He trudged through the snow. His thin leather boots were barely enough to keep the snow from touching his feet.

Being 13 in the middle of winter in the woods was hard. He had ran away from home. His parents didn’t care about him. They gave him barely any food. Not to mention the mental abuse he endured. They left him alone a lot which left him to develop social anxiety. When his parents asked him to do something he didn’t want to do he didn’t think twice about talking back. He was scared of what they’d do. Even if he did talk back they’d pressure him to do it anyways. He was weak to pear pressure.

It also didn’t help that he was a Piglin. Piglins were never liked by the other humanoid creatures. They were considered dirty and well, hogs. Techno didn’t know why they were disliked but he did know of distant relatives of his kind living in a fiery world of chaos and terror. 

His parents were criticized everyday for their species and probably took it out on him. His unusually long pink hair and curved upward lower teeth was what made him a target for young boys in his village. His parents would never let him cut his hair so it grew long and messy. Don’t get him wrong, he liked long. It added a way for him to hide from the world. Like a shield. But if he got a say in what he did he would rather cut it to avoid the bullies. His teeth were normal for Piglin. His parents had them but the boys in the village still made fun of them like he was the only one who had teeth like that.

One afternoon after a long and tortuous day of chores and teasing something snapped in him. He could only take so much from his parents they had decided to send him off to a nearby castle as a sort of servant. ‘It was completely preposterous!’ he kept telling himself. He already went through enough abuse and torturous work at home. He wasn’t going to take abuse from high class men who would just push him around. If anything it would be worse than his home life which Techno thought was already unbearable.

“Umph!”

Techno groaned. He had tripped over a root while trapped in his own mind and had fallen face first into the pale white snow. He sat up on his knees rubbing the snow off his face. Everything felt cold and his teeth were beginning to chatter.

His ears perked up. He heard a noise coming from in front of him. His eyes widened as he looked around for something he could hide in or behind. He saw a tree that looked easy enough to climb and sprinted towards it as fast as his legs could. He climbed up swiftly. His hands hurt from scraping on the bark. He got to a branch that was sturdy enough and laid there as quiet as he could.

He heard the crunch of snow and what sounded like a man humming. He clenched the tree getting more nervous as the sounds got closer. He clenched it so hard that a stick, connected to the branch broke off landing on the floor. He yelped at the sound not knowing what happened.

“Hello?”

The man called. Techno could tell he had an accent. A pretty thick one.

Techno heard the man begin walking closer to the tree. He thought if he could get farther up the tree the leaves could hide him like a leafy shield. He tried to turn around on the trunk quietly but ended up losing his footing and falling straight off the branch and into the snow.

“Woah kid you ok?”

Techno groaned sitting up. He reached his hand up to his forehead. He suddenly remembered what he was doing and got up right away. He tried to inch away from the man but began slipping on the snow. Techno fell with an ‘umph’. His eyes were big. He was very scared of the man. He had blonde scruffy hair with a bit of stubble on his chin. On his head he wore a green and white striped hat. A dark green robe draped over his shoulders.

“It's ok, I won’t hurt you. I just wanna make sure you're ok.”

The man made a warm smile towards Techno. He calmed down a bit but was still weary.

“I see your hands are scraped. I have magic to heal them, see?”

Techno watched in amazement as a green and light blue light appeared on the man’s hand. Techno believed he gave off a safe feeling and got up, slowly walking closer to him. Techno revealed to him the palms of his hands. He trusted his gut in this moment. Techno knew his gut was usually never wrong. Even if at first things didn’t work out.

The man smiled and put his hands underneath Techno’s. The light appeared again and slowly the scrapes disappeared.

Techno’s eyes were huge. He whispered a small thank you and retracted his hands down to his sides.

“My name is Philza. You can call me Phil though.”

He said lowering onto one knee to be the same height as Techno.

“Technoblade.”

He murmured, turning his head to the side. He was too nervous to look at “Phil” in the face.

“Well Technoblade, do you have a place to go too?”

Techno shook his head.

“You can come live with me, I have a nice cottage with some space a few chunks East.”

Techno’s teeth were still chattering a bit. Phil seemed to notice and took off his green coat wrapping it around the Piglin.

When he took off his coat big grey wings seemed to pop out of nowhere on his back. He saw the man wave them out. A few feathers fell to the ground. Phil tucked them in against his back.

Techno had learned about humanoid bird creatures in a book he had found in the village. They were called Harpies if he remembered correctly. They were in some ways like Piglins. A cast out from society although they were known to be more common.

Techno walked with the man through the snow. Eventually he melted into the dark green cloak around his shoulders. His teeth had stopped chattering. The cloak had an interesting smell. It was very homely smelling of herbs and home baked food.

Phil walked in front of Techno. He hummed a little tune. Techno couldn’t really tell what song or of what origin it was. He had tuned out letting his body carry him. He noticed Phil looked back at him a few times. Techno was a bit confused by the immediate affection. He wasn’t used to any affection at all.

Techo’s ears picked up as he heard noises of civilization. He turned his head a bit while walking. He saw distant stone roofs with pummels of smoke rising out of chimneys. 

“You from Smp?”

Techno whipped his head back.

“Uhm, not really.”

He murmured trailing off. Techno wasn’t sure if he wanted to mention where he was from. His village was poor. They struggled with food supplies and clean water year round. People got sick all of the time. Sometimes that sickness killed. 

Phil nodded, not asking anymore questions. 

__________________________________________________

“So, you’re a Piglin right?”

Techno looked up from the chair. They had made it to the cottage. Once they had stepped in, Techno felt immediate warmth from the burning fire on the right side of the home. He had caught a small flu being outside in the cold for too long so Phil was working on some medicine in the Kitchen. Phil had started making small talk with the boy to make him feel a bit less nervous.

“Yeah.”

He murmured quietly. He looked down worried that Phil would treat him like his parents had.

“Was that why you left?”

Phil turned to him, crossing his arms and leaning on the counter. Techno looked up a bit surprised. He was not expecting that question.

Techno nodded sheepishly. He held his right arm with his left. Phil walked over to him with a bowl of something. It smelt of herbs and warm broth. He kneeled down to Techno.

“Alright, well you’re here now and that’s all that matters.” 

He smiled warmly. He put the bowl on the table next to Techno. 

“Right, well make sure to drink that. It should lower your fever a bit. I’m going to head outside to finish some chores. If you need something you know where I am.”

Techno nodded looking over at the bowl. He watched the man grab another cloak off a hook by the wooden entry door. He slid it over his shoulders, his wings disappeared once the cloak had covered them. Phil turned back around for a moment, waving to the boy. Techno waved a small good bye and started on the bowl of medicine. Techno may not have shown it but he liked it a lot here. It was warm, comfy, and way better than where we had come from.


	2. Wilbur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This AU is based loosely off of @ChewyPepsiCola's BlueSonder AU; I am not creative) A Fantasy, Family, and Hybrid AU. It is very Techno centric.
> 
> In a rural part of the world a bustling Utopia of bakers, blacksmiths, librarians, and civilians a corrupt tyranny is hidden behind a façade. The Utopia is made out of Demons, Harpies, Sirens, and the rare and elusive Piglins.

“There will come a soldier who carries a mighty sword.  
He will tear your city down.  
Oh, le, oh, lai, oh lei oh lord”

A young boy sang sitting cross legged on top of a village house. His curly hair bounced in the wind. His eyes were closed focusing on the lyrics of the song he’s written.

The sun was setting in the mountains to the north of the village ducking behind the great stone castle.

The boy kept strumming his guitar along to the celtic sounding song he had written in his mind until.

“Brilliant.”

He said sarcastically at the sound his stomach made. He was angry it had interrupted his peaceful strumming and singing. The boy sighed heaving his guitar over his shoulder and slipping it into a makeshift holder made of cloth. The boy pushed himself up and climbed down a ladder that led up to the roof. He looked around his nose suddenly catching a good smell

‘Bread!’

He thought running towards the smell. The boy appeared in a busy market place with stalls set up. Some were closing due to the time, others just opening for the dinner rush. He walked through the crowd keeping his head down. He wasn’t known as the best kid in this kingdom.

He walked up to a stall that had tons of warm baked goods on it. He looked around on it trying not to make much suspicion. He leaned over and snatched the loaf of bread. He shoved it into his satchel that clung to his side and ran.

“Hey! That kid just stole from me!”

He heard one of the villagers yell. He kept sprinting faster. He wasn’t that fast but he had brains and knew the village alley ways well. He heard people trying to catch him but being an 11 year old and scrawny meant he was small and hard to grab.

“Who is that kid?”

He heard a man ask.

“The kid’s Wilbur. Little rascal always steals from this marketplace. He might as well…” 

The conversation trailed off due to Wilbur running away. He spotted the ladder he used to get onto the roof and climbed up. Once he was up he ran swiftly to the other side of the roof and used a different ladder down. Once he heard people run past the house he was behind he crouched down grabbing his satchel and grabbing the loaf of bread out. It still smelled of warm bread.

“There you are.”

Wilbur froze. He looked up slowly to see a grown man in front of him. He wore a dark green cloak over a dark cotton shirt. He had a green and white striped hat.

“Here for a song?”

Wilbur asked comedically. He put the loaf on his satchel and grabbed the neck of his guitar.

The man chuckled

“No,no. We came to invite you to dinner and return the bread to the baker.”

“We?”

Wilbur asked looking around. Suddenly a young boy popped his head out from behind the man’s back. He wore a red coat. Pink hair stuck out in places from the cloak.

“This is my son Techno.”

He saw the man murmur something to the boy. He waved reluctantly.

“So why should I trust you?”

Wilbur said, trying to sound professional.

“Well, there is really no reason,”

The man reached his arm over to put his hand on the cloaked boy. He looked nervous as all hell.

“But you have my word we won’t do anything. Plus, it seems you don’t really have a place to stay. We could provide a roof over your head. But, you have to return the bread. ” 

Wilbur contemplated the decision then got up reaching out his hand.

“It’s a deal!”

Wilbur said as the man reached his hand out and shook it with Wilbur’s.

They walked back to the marketplace. The sun was almost fully down. They let the streetlamps guide them. Wilbur was a pretty talkative kid. He started conversations about songs. Every now and then he looked at the boy on the other side of the man. Techno was what the man said his name was. He looked quiet and mysterious. Maybe he could help him with song ideas.

“So, Wilbur was it?”

“Yup! Wilbur Soot, you can call me Wil though.”

The man nodded.

“I’m Philza, Phil for short.”

“Well Philza. Would you like to hear a song on the way there?”

______________________________

The walk in the forest was calming. Wilbur wasn’t around people much or at least people who actually enjoyed his presence. Wilbur has no idea where he came from. He had woken up in an alleyway. Next to him was a guitar. He had a huge headache and could remember nothing about who he was. Wilbur has figured out his name from commoners calling after him when he stole food. He had taught himself how to play the guitar as a way of entertainment. Sometimes people would gather around other times he was left alone to his strumming. Either way he was content, but he wasn’t quite sure if he was happy.

Techno was very interesting to Wilbur. He couldn’t tell what he found so fascinating about the boy. He saw that Techno snickered a few times at his jokes. Other times he was quiet. When he did speak, which was once when he tripped over a stump and cursed “ow” it was very monotone. He saw Techno look at Wilbur. Nothing really shown on his face. He was just there.

“Here we are!”

He heard Phil call. Wilbur turned his head away from the group to the cottage in front of them. It was a small stone cottage with a wood roof reinforced with cobble and bricks. A small brick chimney reached out from the roof. The top was blackened, probably from the smoke that passes through there on a regular basis.

The group walked into the house, it was cozy, pillowed couches sat by the fireplace. A book case was off to the side. To the left was a simple kitchen. A corridor went off to the right. A hall with four doors, two on each side. A wooden door that looked weathered sat at the end of the hall.

Phil walked off to the side taking his dark green cloak off. Dark grey wings that faded from grey to white unfurled. Phil shook them, stretching them out. He turned around and smiled at Wilbur.

“Oh! Me too, see?”

Wilbur shook off his coat. A scruffy pair of white and brown speckled wings popped out rather unflatteringly. Wilbur always sorta hid his wings. He found them annoying and didn’t see the use in them. Wilbur turned to Techno who just stood staring at them.

“It’s alright son, you can show him.”

Techno looked down then shook his head murmuring something.

“Alright, maybe later? If you're up for it of course.”

Wilbur watched as Phil patted the top of Techno’s head. The man walked over to the kitchen and started to prepare what smelled like baked potatoes. 

“Feel free to get comfortable Wil.”

He said continuing to focus on supper. Wilbur realized Techno was already sitting on the couch with a book. He walked over and rested his chin on top of the couch. Wilbur was lanky and was pretty tall for his age. Techno turned his eyes towards him.

“So uh, what’s it like living here?”

Techno went back to his book hiding his face.

“It’s good. Nice and homely. Nothing more I could really ask for.”

He whispered out. Wilbur walked around to the side of the couch. He sat on the arm of it pulling out his guitar.

“Wanna hear a song?”

Techno looked up, switching his eyes between Wilbur and the guitar.

“I guess.”

Techno murmured.

“I’ve been working on this one for a bit…”

Wilbur sang the Celtic song bobbing his head to the beat. He looked up to see Techno bopping his head too. He could tell he was going to be happy here. Not just content, but happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a song briefly mentioned called "Soldier, Poet, King" by "The Oh Hellos"   
> Link to the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1z8zZBBkIRw


	3. Wilbur And Techno Pt1

Soft snores arose from Techno’s room. He lay breathing softly in his bed with cotton sheets. His long pink hair splayed out across the bed. He was laying on his left side.

In the past few months Techno had slept way better than in his old home. He still had the occasional nightmare and sleepless night but over all he got more rest. The quiet guitar strums from the room over from his was relaxing. Ever since Wilbur moved in, the place felt a bit more alive with music. It was good background music for reading.

Techno read a lot. He had always liked books and the escape they gave him. He also loved how articulate words could be and the hidden meanings behind them. Phil had a large bookcase in the entry area of the cottage. There was also a small one in his own room. That left Techno with plenty of books to read. He dabbled a bit in writing but words didn’t always come out right on paper much less in speaking form.

He had gotten a bit more comfortable around Wilbur. He made funny jokes, his music was soothing, overall he was a cool person. Techno was starting to open up a bit more around him. Just some side conversations. Techno was never brave enough to start a conversation on his own. It always sounded wrong when he tried to speak.

“Boys! Breakfast is going to be ready in a bit!”

Techno’s eyes shot open as he sat up. He wasn’t quite used to waking up in a different house. Every now and then shouting would trigger some trauma in him of his parents, scolding him with their insults. Techno was trying to figure out a way to calm himself when stressful social experiences or moments in his everyday life triggered him. Nothing had quite worked.

He sat up stretching his arms out. He swung his legs over the bed onto the cold wood flooring. He stood up and changed into a dark cotton shirt and pants. He had slipped on a cloak to cover up his Piglin ears and tail. He couldn’t really hide his teeth but Wilbur didn’t seem to question it. He opened his door and stepped outside. The smell of porridge filled the room. Techno stumbled his way over to the kitchen and sat by the table on the dark tinted oak chair.

“Morning son, how’d ya sleep?”  
Techno yawned covering his mouth slightly.

“Fine, normal night.”

He murmured as he watched Phil pour the oats into 3 wooden bowls. Phil placed the bowls on the table in front of Techno and the two other chairs.

“Wil! Breakfast is ready!”

Techno looked down at the bowl of porridge. He wasn’t a big eater. He just wasn’t always that hungry. He guessed he just got used to the diet his parents had sentenced him to. Phil was a lot better than them. He respected Techno’s wishes, not forcing him to do anything uncomfortable with socializing, or making him do harsh chores. Techno had only been here a few months and it felt like Phil was more of a parent to him than his actual parents.

Techno was brought out of his own head by the groan of a sleepy Wilbur falling into the chair next to him.

“Morning Techno, how’s it popping?”

“Fine. Did you sleep at all?”

“Eh, a few hours. Being a dirty crime boy for two years means you got to stay on your toes.”

Phil chuckled a bit at Wil’s remark.

“Well Wil, I think it’s time you retire from being a dirty crime boy. P.S, It isn’t that exciting when you get caught.”

Phil rubbed the top of Wil’s head. His hair was always so fluffy and curly, part of it covering his eye.

“But that’s the adventure of it! Causing mischief is always so funny.”

“It isn’t that funny when you’re the one being messed with.”

Techno sat listening to the two chat. It was always interesting just observing people. Observing how they react or what they say to each other. It was incredible how predictable reactions could be.

“Techno, you gonna eat?”  
“Erm, I don’t know. Not really hungry.”

Techno rubbed the back of his head covered by the cloak. Phil nodded.

“Alright well you should eventually eat something. I don’t want you passing out because of starvation.”

Phil was only kidding, slightly.

The boys put their bowls near the small sink in the kitchen. Techno headed back to his room to get some boots on. Every morning he’d go for a walk. It was good for alone time.It helped Techno contemplate his latest issue which was calming himself down. He wouldn’t always be able to get alone time after a stressing social situation or when something triggered bad memories.

Techno walked out the front door of the cottage telling the two harpies. Techno felt a bit alone in the house with his species. He was used to being different but it still hurt. Phil had found out by circumstance and he couldn’t do much about it. He got lucky Phil didn’t see him as any different. No matter how many times Phil said Wil wouldn’t judge him, bad circumstances would flood into his head. Memories of getting pushed around by kids in his other village would always flash.

“Hey! Mind if I walk with you?”

Techno turned his head. He was a few feet from the cottage when he heard the young British voice behind him. He saw Wilbur running towards Techno. A warm dark brown jacket that reached to his mid thighs flowed behind him.

“I guess, sure.”

Said Techno nodding. He turned his head back forward as Wilbur caught up. He slowed to a walking pace next to the Piglin.

“So uh, whatcha think about on these walks?”

Techno looked over at Wilbur.

“I just clear my head.”

“Huh, so what’s your story with Phil? I mean you don’t really call him dad so?”

Techno looked down. Maybe he should share a bit. It might help. He had never told anyone the full story though. He thought they’d find him weak or something. He wasn’t quite sure what would happen but his brain kept telling him it was something bad.

Techno was suddenly snapped out of his consciousness by a ball being thrown between the two boys. Techno’s head snapped around.

“Yo! Pass that ball back girl!”

Techno looked down. ‘And here we go with the hair.’ He thought. He looked down. The boy must’ve seen the long pink hair sticking out of his cloak in the front.

“He isn’t a girl!”

Wil shouted back, turning fully around.

“Wil it's fine just-”

“I’m not letting these people push you around.”

Two people stepped out from behind a bush. One boy had black hair with a bandana wrapped around his forehead. He wore a pretty expensive cotton colored red and purple. The other boy had blonde messy hair with a green and white cotton shirt. The blonde boy seemed to be a bit hesitant but stayed with the other boy. The black haired boy stood up in front of Wilbur. He wasn’t as tall as Wilbur but that stare he gave was enough to know he meant business

“Do you even know who we are?”

“I don’t care who you are, you don’t make fun of my friend.”

Techno watched from the side lines as Wilbur reflected the boy’s stare back to him. The other boy had a guilty look on his face. The black haired boy walked over to Techno. They were about the same height. Before Wilbur could do anything he raised his hands and pushed Techno back. It was a hard push almost knocking the wind out of him as he fell on the floor. Techno’s brain raced. The world faded out a bit as his hearing got foggy and muted. Images flashed in his head forming a scene.

“What do you mean you were pushed in the mud?! All you say is lies! You hog!”

His mother screeched at him pushing him to the floor.

He was brought back to the moment by laughing. Sick laughing.


	4. Wilbur And Techno Pt2

“Look at him he’s a hog!”

The black haired boy cackled pointing at Techno’s ears. He felt his eyes start to sting with tears. He looked down trying to hide his face. He guessed when he had fallen his hood on the cloak he wore had fallen. His hearing started to fade again into another scene.

“Look at the dirty hog!”

“Where’s the mud, pig?”

“I bet all you eat is slop!”

Techno was in the same situation except he was surrounded by multiple boys. The tormenting kept on going.

Dream’s POV:

He reached for his friend’s wrist pulling him back. Sapnap had a habit of going overboard with messing with people. Once Sapnap turned back around he had an annoyed look plastered on his face.

“The hell Dream?”

“Sapnap calm down. Look at the boy you pushed.”

Dream pointed at the two boys on the floor. The one who was pushed to the floor was holding his knees close to his chest shivering. The other who had stood up for him was trying to comfort him. Small sniffles and heavy breathing came from the boy curled over on himself. He looked like he was having a full on panic attack.

Dream saw Sapnap look over and sighed.

“Fine let's get out of here.”

Sapnap turned back around and walked off. Dream picked up the ball and looked back at the two. He was truly sorry for the two. He guessed Sapnap didn’t realize the tomb he had opened. He turned back around and followed his friend.

Wilbur’s POV:

Wilbur was shaking Techno trying to snap him out of this sort of trance. He’d never seen someone go through this and had no idea what to do. He kept calling the boy’s name. Wilbur had completely forgotten about the boys who had caused this and where they were. All that mattered was making sure Techno was ok.

Wilbur jumped seeing Techno’s head shoot up with a gasp. He leaned back in.

“Hey! Hey, Techno it’s ok, it’s me Wil, Wilbur!”

Techno’s eyes were red with tears. He closed his eyes trying to breath normally. Wilbur patted his back still kneeling down.

“C’mon Techno, let’s head home.”

Wilbur put his arm under Techno’s shoulder and heaved him up.

“I can walk. Thanks though.”

Techno murmured, stumbling over his words. Wilbur nodded, releasing his arm from Techno’s back. The walk home was slow and full of sniffles. Wilbur kept his arm on Techno’s back. The walk gave Wilbur some time to think about what just happened. What even was Techno? Of course he knew about Demons, Sirens, Harpies, but pig creatures? He asked himself why Techno might hide it from him but what happened minutes ago was probably the answer.

Finally they reached the cottage. Wilbur walked up to it leading Techno behind him. He reached for the door pushing inward making a small creek

Phil’s POV:

Phil turned his head away from the book he was reading at the fireplace. He saw a frantic Wilbur walk in holding a messed up looking Techno’s wrist. His hair had been messed up. His clothes were dirty, not to mention his hood had fallen off of his hair revealing his Piglin ears. 

“Oh my god, what happened to you two?’

Phil asked immediately, dashing towards them. He kneeled down. Techno’s face was angled downward but he could tell his eyes were read with tears. Wilbur motioned to Techno. He mouthed “Techno” to Phil. The blonde man nodded leading them over to the padded seats by the fire.

Techno sat between Phil and Wilbur. He sat straight up keeping his head down.

“Techno, I need you to tell me what happened.”

Phil said it seriously this time. If he was to make this place comfortable for his boys they needed to feel like they could tell him anything.

“There were these boys, and they um, made fun of my hair”

Techno’s voice wavered. He kept his head down.

“And Wil stood up for me and then one of the boys pushed me and I blacked out. And I saw”

The boy sniffled, shivering. Phil could tell he was choking up. Wil put his hand on Techno’s back. He seemed to calm down at the comforting touch.

“I saw my parents.”

Phil was surprised. He had never heard Techno mention his parents. He put his hand on Techno’s shoulder. The boy looked up. His eyes were huge. His crimson colored pupils stayed staring at Phil. The blonde man nodded to him telling him to keep going.

“I, I don’t know how to start explaining. I have to explain a lot for it to make sense.”

“Then start from the beginning Techno, we’ll listen”

Phil said reassuringly. Techno turned his head to Wilbur who smiled warmly and nodded. So, the boy started from the beginning. He explained his poor village, the descrimination against his kind, the abuse he adorned from his parents, what caused him to run, and where he was now.  
Wilbur wasn’t very good at masking his reaction. His eyes grew wider by the second. Phil kept a straight and reassuring face. Every now and then Techno would look up at him to ask if he should keep going. Phil would always nod.

“And um, now I’m here.”

Techno pulled his knees up to his chest and stared at the wall across from him. Phil placed a hand on Techno’s head showing a sign of comfort. Techno sighed and gave into a hug. Phil was surprised but smiled and embraced the hug.

“Umph.”

Techno murmured as Wilbur rapped his lanky arms around Techno. Phil chuckled closing his eyes. These were his boys, and he would do anything to protect them and keep them safe. Anything.


	5. Tommy

The sunlight was sprinkled through the leaves as the sound of birds chirping drifted through the air. There was a slight wind allowing the leaves to drift amongst each other. It was early summer; the spirit of spring had just been sent away and summer’s warm weather had set into place.

A sound of a guitar being strummed on lightly was present. Under a large oak tree is a boy with curly brown hair, in a yellow cotton tunic strumming the stringed instrument. Small scruffy wings were tucked behind his back. Brown speckled feathers covered them. Next to him was another boy with paler skin and light pink long hair. It was strung up in a brown tie. His large lower canines grew out of his mouth and covered his upper lip. Light pink ears grew out of the side of his head and hooves covered where a person’s feet would be. He read a thick old looking book with his knees curled up to his chest. The boy stopped strumming and looked over at the other’s book.

“What are you reading?”

Wilbur squinted his eyes trying to read the small text.

“A book.”

The pink haired boy said in concentration.

“Well yeah, obviously Techno”

The brunette scoffed.

“What’s it about?”

Technoblade sighed and put the book down.

“It’s about ancient greek heroes. To be specific I’m reading the part about Theseus. He was a mighty king who slain the minotaur to save his kingdom. Except, he started a huge war between the Spartans and Athens.”

Wilbur turned his body to fully face his brother. His pupils grew big with excitement. His wings spread out slightly. He loved opportunities for a story.

“Then what happened?”

“Well I don’t quite know yet, I haven’t finished reading it.”

The brunette frowned tucking his scruffy wings back in and leaning against the tree.

“I’ll tell you what happens, when I finish reading.”

Techno picked the book back up and focused his eyes back on the small text.

“Maaybeeeeeee…”

Wilbur elongated his words, turning his head back to Technoblade.

“You could read it to meeee?”

“Wilbur, you know I don’t do good with reading aloud.”

The pinkette whined.

“Come on, it’ll be fun. Like a story time!”

Techno actually considered it for a bit. The silence was broken by the snap of a twig and a thump. Techno whipped his head around to the direction of the noise. Wilbur looked around a bit less cautiously. The brunette set his guitar down and stood up. Techno looked up at his younger brother

“Over there”

Techno whispered motioning his head to a small bush. The harpy snuck over to the leafy mound, the Piglin in tow. Wilbur put his hands on the bush ready to pry it open. He looked over at Technoblade for confirmation. The pinkette gave a nod. The bush opened up and to their surprise a small… kid was crouching in it. It looked up at the two with almost angry looking eyes. Techno only groaned, rubbing the space between his eyes and nose repeatedly.

“What the hell is that.”  
“It’s a child Techno.”

The kid looked to be around 6 or 7 with red horns and a thin tale with a spade at the end. His hair was either blonde or brown, it was too dirty to tell. He had piercing blue eyes. The little demon’s eyebrows were furrowed.

“I can speak, you know!”

He snapped at the two, standing up. The kid was wearing a dirty red cotton shirt with a few holes. His feet were bare and he was missing one tooth.

“Alright kid, well I’m Wilbur. Do you live around here?”

“First of all, WILBUR”

The demon hissed his name stepping out of the bush. He stuck his hands to his side, staring up at the taller brunette. 

“I am not a kid, I’m a big man. And second, that was my bush, bitch.”

Techno stood behind Wilbur the whole time not wanting to be noticed by the little gremlin. He only poked his head out when the blonde cursed. Wilbur scoffed at the blonde, opening his mouth to start going off at him before the Piglin behind him stopped him.

“Come on Will, let’s just leave him and go back home. It’s getting dark.”

Wilbur sighed turning back around. He walked past his brother towards the tree they sat at earlier. Techno followed closely behind not looking at the gremlin even once.

“That’s right bitch! Run away!”

Wilbur whipped around and flipped the kid off before grabbing his guitar, which rested on a prominent root of the tree. Technoblade reached down for the book next to it and swiped it up into his arms.

_--+--_

“Should we get Phil?”

Techno asked as Wilbur and him stepped over the large root of a mighty oak tree. The book of Greek’s Greatest Tragedies was still tightly tucked close to his chest.

“Why would we get dad? It’s just a peasant boy who wandered into the forest.”

Techno looked down at his feet pondering for a moment. The floor below him and everything around him was tinted with a violet color from the cool colored sky. The last bit of orange was draining from the sky as a dark midnight blue covered the rest.

“I guess you are right. I don’t know, the kid seemed like he’d been out here for a while.”

The brunette shrugged it off. The duo kept walking through the dark forest towards a warm glow of light and plume of smoke. Maybe Will was right, just a peasant boy. That’s all that kid was. A dirty and crude peasant.

_--+--_

The sound of silverware against porcelain plates echoed through the small cottage. The warm light of candles lit up the table Techno, Wilbur, and Phil ate at. Phil was sharing a small story of what he had done today. He had gone to the market, broughten home some bread and a piece of beef that was used in the stew they had eaten that night. Wilbur and Techno kept quiet about the boy. The Piglin didn’t know how his brother felt but Techno kept trying to convince himself it was nothing.

In the middle of a story Phil was telling the sound of a crash echoed from the kitchen. The harpy immediately held up his hand to signal the boys to stay where they were. The brothers looked at eachother. Techno curled into himself a bit. Wilbur only froze. The blonde haired man grabbed a shiny bow off of an old metal hook on the wall and an arrow with a white feather on the end out of an old leather quill that leaned expectantly against the wall. Phil readied the arrow in the bow, laying the feathered end against the thin string. He snuck over to the direction of the noise. The sound came from a side room to the right of the house where they stored their food and supplies. He was light on his feet. As he stepped closer the sound of eating got more apparent. Phil was a bit relieved thinking it would be an animal that had gotten in but still kept his bow ready in his hands. He approached the door grabbing the knob. He swung it open aiming the arrow towards whatever was in there. To his surprise a blonde dirty looking demon was found folded over himself eating a piece of bread. Phil lowered his bow and arrow, putting it down to his side.

“Well hello there.”

He said peacefully. Staring down at the child. It looked up at him with big eyes, half way through chewing a piece in his mouth. The demon threw the piece of bread down and aimed for the open window he climbed through. His attempt to escape was halted by the harpy grabbing him by the shoulders.

“Hold up mate. You gotta clean this place up.”

The place was an absolute mess. The little gremlin had trashed it looking for something to fuel his hunger and suit his tastes.

“Let me go old man!”

He yelled writhing against Phil’s grasp. At this point Techno and Wilbur who had sat anxious at the table had heard the screeching of a child. Wilbur was curious and convinced Techno to follow behind him. They looked through the small door to the ruckus that occurred on the other side. As soon as the brunette saw that red tail and dirty blonde hair he gasped out of surprise and anger.

“You?!”

Phil turned around to see his two sons standing in the doorway looking at the tiny creature that had gotten into their food stock. Phil sat the child down on a stool that sat next to the shelves in their small storage room. He flicked his two fingers at him symboling he was watching the blonde.

“You know him?”

“Well, we found him today when he was in the forest.”

Techno murmured still behind his brother.

“And then he cursed at us!”

Wilbur cut in sticking his tongue out at the little gremlin. He returned the gesture to the brunette.

“Alright, let's just calm down here for a moment.”

Phil had a way of calming down a situation. To Phil’s surprise the kid was still sitting on the chair.

“My name is Phil-”

“And that’s Wilbur, random bitch, and I’m Tommy.”

He interrupted, pointing at each member standing in front of him. Techno crossed his arms at the remark, not very phased by the child’s remarks. The Piglin had gotten better at dealing with situations and growing a thicker skin since he’d been with Phil and Wilbur. It’d been a year since he first found this place and it’d been the happiest year of his life. The other two felt the same.

“Alright Tommy, no need for such profanities. Let’s clean this up then maybe you could have some other food than bread.”

Phil kept his composure as he stared at Tommy. He saw consideration in his face before a reluctant nod. Phil smiled and crouched down to grab a bag that had found its way onto the floor.

“Shall we begin?” 

(Words: 1704)


End file.
